indoorfootballleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Clarence Curry
Clarence Curry (born December 7, 1981 in Rochester, Michigan) is an Arena football Defensive specialist for the Reading Express of the Indoor Football League. He was originally signed by the Arizona Cardinals of the National Football League. He played college football at Villanova. In his career, Curry has also played for the Rhein Fire, Philadelphia Soul, Los Angeles Avengers, New Orleans VooDoo, Nashville Kats, and Mahoning Valley Thunder. High school years Curry attended Parsippany High School in Parsippany-Troy Hills, New Jersey where he was a letterman in football, basketball, and track. In football he was a Second-team All-County and Honorable mention All-Area selection. He was also named to the All-County and All-Area teams by the Daily Record, All-County by the Newark Star Ledger and All-State Group III. In track, as a senior, he was an All-Conference, All-Area, All-County, and All-Group III States selection. In basketball he was an All-Conference, Second team All-County and Honorable Mention All-Area selection. College years Curry attended Villanova University where he majored in communications and played with future Philadelphia Eagles Running back Brian Westbrook. As a freshman in 2000, Curry played mainly on Special teams, recorded six tackles on the season, he also blocked a punt and recovered it in the endzone for a touchdown against William & Mary. As a sophomore in 2001, he recorded 32 tackles, 10 passes broken up and two interceptions. As a junior in 2002, he recorded 38 total tackles, two interceptions, nine passes broken up, one fumble recovery and one tackle-for-loss. As a senior in 2003, he helped lead the school to the #1 ranked scoring defense and total defense in the conferece and to the Division I-AA National Championship Semi-Finals. During his career, he also helped the school win two conferece championships, he was also an All-Conference selection. Professional career National Football League Curry went unselected in the 2004 NFL Draft, however he was signed by the Arizona Cardinals as an undrafted free agent. As a rookie in 2004, he played in one game for the Cardinals. Then in 2005 he was released on August 9, 2005 during preseason cuts. Arena Football League In 2005, Curry signed with the Philadelphia Soul of the Arena Football League and joined their practice squad however, he was later promoted to their active roster and played in one game recording one tackle. After the season, on July 12, 2006, Curry was re-signed by the Soul, along with Eddie Moten. However, on February 23, he was released by the Soul during training camp. On May 4, Curry was signed to the practice squad of the Los Angeles Avengers, along with Offensive lineman Phil Hawkins and Defensive back Kairi Cooper, after the team placed Defensive back Rushen Jones on Injured Reserve, however he did not stay with the team, and he joined the New Orleans VooDoo. A stop which also wouldn't last, as he signed with the Nashville Kats prior to their Week 13 game. On June 6, he was signed to the Kats' practice squad. af2 In 2007, Curry played for the Albany Conquest of af2. For his rookie season in af2, he played in four games and started one and recorded 21 tackles, two interceptions and four passes broken up. He was re-assigned to the Conquest in 2008, and played in 13 games, starting six and recorded 52 tackles, two interceptions, two tackles-for-losses, 10 passes broken up and one fumble recovery. He also recorded three kick returns for 53 yards and he also recorded one reception for a five-yard touchdown. On January 21, 2009 he was assigned to the Mahoning Valley Thunder. Reading Express For the 2010 season, Curry played for the Reading Express of the American Indoor Football Association. He will return in 2011 when the Express move to the Indoor Football League. Personal Curry has two siblings, and is the son of Clarence, Jr. and Brenda Curry. External links * Mahoning Valley Thunder bio * Albany Conquest bio * Villanova Wildcats bio Category:Reading Express players